


Day 17 Sleep

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Seriously I Write This And Almost Fell Asleep, Sleep Deprived Nathaniel Kurtzberg, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Nathaniel is sleep deprived and Marc may or may not know some trick to get his boyfriend to sleep.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Day 17 Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I was hearing the lullaby while writing this and almost fell asleep lol XD  
> I really love to write fluffy things about my bois
> 
> Also! Thanks to @ASingleRainDrop for suggesting me the lullaby!

It have been some years since the first day they met, even when their start was a bit rocky they managed to sort things out and became friends, then best friends and then boyfriends, it have been at least five years since then, they are now 19— well he is 19, Marc is still 18 but his birthday would be soon— both of them in university— him studying a major in arts and graphic design and Marc a major in literature and some curses in business administration— they even live together, to make things easier they rent an apartment near their University, their parents help them to pay half the rent, they pay the other half with the money from their comics— yes, comics because a year ago they published their first original comic— and from their commissions and the part time jobs they have on a cafe near the campus. 

Life is nice, he has a wonderful family, amazing friends, the best boyfriend he could ask for and is studying and doing what he loves. Things could not be better. 

Or actually they could, if he could just make his stupid homework about abstract art disappear! It doesn’t even make sense! There are just a bunch of shapes and colors splattered randomly on the canvas, Come on! 

Now, in the defense of abstract art, Nathaniel is just sleep deprived which means he is more salty, disoriented and unfocused, which also means that doing a simple task might be a little more difficult than normal and he gets annoyed a little more easily. 

Through the years one of the things that never changed— or more like it got worse for that matter— is the fact that Nathaniel has some difficulties to keep a decent sleep schedule, when he was in school his parents, Alix and Marc made sure that he would get at least a decent sleep, but between University, their comics and his part time work, that became a little more difficult— especially because now it is more in just Alix’s and Marc’s hands— he honestly doesn’t know how is that Marc manages to do all his responsibilities, keep some free time and get a decent sleep schedule. 

Though Marc also has hard schedules from time to time making him also sleep deprived, he is glad that just happens once in a while because a sleep deprived Marc is scary, he prefers his fluffy and sweet Marc. Oh nice! Now he is rambling, what time is it? 

Meanwhile Marc is watching his boyfriend still working on his homework on the desk they have in their room, he glances at the clock in the wall, is 10:16 p.m. He shakes his head, Nathaniel has had a pretty hard week, some projects for his classes, finishing the draws for their comics before the deadlines— Marc even proposed to put one of them on hiatus but Nathaniel is stubborn— and there is also the work on the cafe, Nathaniel hadn’t sleep that much in the last week and he is getting worried. 

Through the years Nathaniel’s parents, Alix and him have managed to get Nathaniel to get a decent amount of sleep, but since starting College that became more difficult. He still drags the redhead to bed and makes him sleep, and— to Nathaniel’s credit— most of the time he doesn't need to, the artist manages to get enough sleep on his own, however, there are still some weeks where Nathaniel would neglect his sleep and get so tired that he wonders how on earth he is still able to stand on his own, during those weeks even for him is hard to convince Nathaniel to take a nap. 

But seeing the dark circles under the cyan eyes of his boyfriend, and the fact that he is putting all his effort into maintaining his eyes open, the noiret decides he has had enough, he will make Nathaniel sleep today or else. 

He nods to himself and approaches the redhead “Nath, you should sleep” he starts, his boyfriend lets out something like a grump before facing him. 

“Babe, I’m fine, I just need to finish this useless homework and I’ll go to bed, I promise” he says, dragging the words and clearly without the intention to stand up from the desk soon. 

“No, Nathaniel, you really need to sleep now, look at you, you can barely keep your eyes open!” he replies back but, as said before, Nathaniel can be really stubborn. 

“You worry to much, I’m fine, go to sleep I’ll join you soon” but the writer knows his boyfriend very well, and knows that if he does as he was told Nathaniel would stay in that damn desk for god knows how long and end falling asleep on it, hurting his back and having a restless sleep. Is time to get firm. 

“Nathaniel Kurtzberg you are going to sleep right now even if I have to obligate you, don’t test me!” the writer warns. In normal circumstance Nathaniel would have feel fear shiver through his spine and would have gone to sleep— an angry Marc is something you just  _ not  _ want to see— but these are not normal circumstances, he is sleep deprived and his senses of danger and autoconservation are pretty much in coma by this point. 

Nathaniel even has the audacity to snort. “I’ll like to watch you try” and then he returns to his homework completely ignoring the noiret. Marc huffs a little indignated but smirks nonetheless, after dealing with this for two years now he has learned some tricks. 

He watches around their room, most of it is very clean— believe it or not both of them are organized and like to keep their apartment clean— there are some books out of place and Nathaniel’s shoes are laying on the floor. He watches his boyfriend again, this time the artist decided to put on his pajamas before doing homework— he also has his pajamas on— good, that means Nathaniel won’t sleep on his daychlotes again. 

He makes a show of starting to organize the books and clean the rest of the room while he starts to hum a melody. 

Nathaniel can hear Marc humming, is a sweet melody he can’t recognize— most probably because his brain is half working and half dying— but he likes it, he even starts to feel more relaxed. 

_ Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, smiles awake you when you rise  _

He stops a little from his work, he is pretty sure he had heard the lyrics somewhere before. 

The writer watches his boyfriend from the corner of his eye while putting the redhead’s shoes on their closet. He can tell his partner is listening to his singing, good. 

_ Sleep little darling, do not cry and I will sing a lullaby.  _

Nathaniel can’t remember when he heard that song, but he is still enjoying it, is calm and soothing, he can feel his eyelids getting heavier. 

Marc goes to their bed to prepare the blankets and pillows, still singing. 

_ Cares you know not, Therefore sleep _

Nathaniel is starting to close his eyes, the tranquil melody of the song and his boyfriend’s sweet voice is so relaxing, it’s getting harder to keep awake, he drops the pencil he was holding and it rolls along the desk to the edge where Marc catches it. Still singing he puts the pencil aside and carefully looks at his boyfriend, he already has his eyes closed, all according to his plan. 

He slowly lifts up Nathaniel, not wanting to make an abrupt movement or something that would alert him— because he knows he is not totally asleep yet— he carefully carries him to their bed and softly sets him down. He takes off the hair clip his partner was using to keep his bangs off of his face and puts it on their nightstand. He never stops singing. 

He goes to switch the light off and finally he cuddles besides his practically asleep boyfriend in the bed. 

_ While over you a watch I’ll keep _

He snuggles Nathaniel’s face on his chest and can feel the redhead’s arms wrapping around his waist, leaning into the embrace, he covers them with the blanket and starts to stroke his boyfriend’s red locks while singing the last part of the lullaby. 

_ Sleep little darling, do not cry and I will sing a lullaby.  _

With the last note and his boyfriend fully asleep the writer also closes his eyes and enters Morfeo’s realm. 

• ────── ✾ ────── •

The next day Nathaniel wakes up, feeling much better that he had felt for the last week, though he feels a little disappointed when he sees he is alone, Marc must have left early for his morning classes. 

HIS MORNING CLASSES! 

In a rush he jumps out of bed and goes to the closet, just to stop at the pink sticky note glued at the closet’s door, it has Marc’s beautiful handwriting on it. 

_ ‘Remember today your classes start until 11:00 a.m, also I made breakfast, it is in the microwave, have a nice day and don’t burn yourself out!  _

_ P.D: I <3 U xoxo _

Nathaniel smiles feeling his chest filled with love and happiness. Seriously, how is that Marc can be that wonderful? And how is that he managed to earn his love? He takes the note and saves it carefully in a little yellow box that he uses to guard all Marc’s notes, letters, poems and the like. He is a romantic dork and Marc is as corny and dorky as him, sue them. 

He watches the clock on the wall, is 8:11 a.m. is still early. He has time to enjoy his delicious breakfast made by his cute boyfriend, take a shower and finish his homework, now that he is more rested he might be able to do it right and finish fast. 

He does so, he enjoys the warm and tasteful plate of eggs, bacon and fresh bread Marc left for him, with the refreshing orange juice and a cup of coffee mady just the way he likes. He washes the dishes and takes a shower, he gets dressed and is ready to finish his homework. 

When he sits on the desk he notices another sticky note, this one is blue, and it has some notes and a little list of websites or online books he can check to help him. He smiles and guards the note on his yellow box before starting with his homework. 

He is a lucky guy, isn’t he? 


End file.
